Lex and Tai-San (Romeo and Juliette)
by Mooney-Marauder
Summary: A part of a new version, of an old classic. Romeo and Juliette, retold by The Tribe.


**A/N: Greetings everyone, So I know it's been a long bloody time since I uploaded anything, and right now I'm trying to upload enough to get started as a beta. I wrote this when I was 14, for a school paper where I had to rewrite Romeo and Juliette. I used a show I was watching at that time for inspiration. The show was called The Tribe. Now this probably isn't that good, considering I wrote it nearly 10 years ago. But read, enjoy and laugh at me.**

Characters: Lex (Romeo) with a broken and soon to be mended heart; Tai San (Juliet) who is to wed another; Ram (Tybalt) Tai San's cousin who hates Lex; Daryl (Mercutio) Lex's best friend; Alice (Nurse) Best friend to Tai San. Ned (Peter) Alice's husband. Bray (Paris) He is to wed Tai San.

[Scene opens with everybody dancing and having a good time. Tai San dancing with Bray, who has convinced her that she, loves him. Lex and Daryl walk into the party and no one recognizes them.]

Daryl: Lex are you sure this is a good idea? I mean what if we get caught?

Lex: Daryl we won't get caught, not on my watch. And if you call me Lex out loud one more time, I will hurt you. Remember call me Rave.

Daryl: Well Rave. Here comes Alice better watch out.

Daryl exits that area of the room.

Alice: Well hello Lex. Didn't expect to see you here.

Lex: I'm not this Lex that you speak of, my name is Rave.

Alice: Okay Rave, Let me ask you something, why do you disguise yourself? Look I know your Lex. I promise I won't tell any body.

Lex: Do you swear it Alice?

Alice: Yes my friend I do.

Tai San: Alice who is this that you speak to so... Lovingly?

Alice: This is Lex. He is my brother.

Tai San: You have a brother?

Alice whispering to Tai San: no one can know who he is okay?

Tai San: Lex, huh? You're one of the ones the Techno's want dead. Look I won't tell them who you are if you dance with me. Do we have a deal?

Lex: Yeah sure we have a deal.

Daryl runs over

Daryl: Rave, Rave come on we have to go they're after me. Oh hello girly, Rave come on we have to go.

Lex: Daryl it's okay. This is Tai San.

Tai San: Rave Huh? Then if you are Rave than I am Ellie.

Lex: it's a code name between Daryl and I. We only use it when we are in places like this.

Tai San: Oh no. Lex I have to go.

Tai San walks Away

Lex: Tai San Wait.

Lex yells after her but she is to far away to hear him.

Daryl: Come one Lex we have to go.

Lex: Fine.

Lex and Daryl exit the room.

Scene 2

Tai San and Alice enter her room.

Tai San: Alice I didn't know that you had a brother. Especially not one from the Liberty Tribe. Why didn't you tell me Alice?

Alice: Well Tai San I didn't tell you because I know you would freak out.

Tai San: Well Alice, you were right I would have freaked out.

Lex is outside throwing rocks at Tai San's window.

Alice: Look Tai San whatever you do don't fall in love with him.

Tai San: I will grantee you I won't fall in love with him.

Tai San knows in her mind that she has already fallen in love with him.

Lex: Tai San come out to your balcony, and listen to me.

Tai San walks outside to the balcony.

Tai San: Lex what do you want with me?

Lex: I have written you a poem and it goes like this: Tai San, the love of my life, would you be forever mine? Your you look like silk in the moon light, glowing with happiness, and joy. Would you take my hand in marriage?

Alice inside yells: Tai San it is time for bed come back through your window and leave that boy alone.

Tai San: I shall see you tomorrow Lex the Fearless. I will send Alice to give you news of my decision.

Alice inside yells: Tai San it is time for bed come back through your window and leave that boy alone.

Tai San reenters her room

Lex: Until tomorrow my love.

Lex Jumps over the wall.

Daryl: Lex you're taking your life into your hands jumping over that wall and almost getting caught by the Technos

Lex: Daryl Love has given me wings so I must fly to my lady.

Daryl: Oh Lex that's the most disgusting thing I have ever heard.

Lex and Daryl walk back to the liberty tribe hideout.

[Scene closes]

**End A/N: So, that was pretty brutal, but it was funny, ya gotta admit! So uh, yeah. *hides under rock* **


End file.
